Sakura
Sakura is the fifth ending theme to the original Prince of Tennis. It was sung by Yomu Hamaguchi. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= あの白い風が胸を吹き抜ける 泣き出しそうな顔して 出会いと別れ　愛しい君よ 汚れてく僕を笑え 子供の頃に　夢中で探した 愛情っていう名の夢 傷つけあって　傷つけられて 心に雨が降った SAKURA　咲くあの道を 僕らは歩いている SAKURA　咲き舞う夢　恋しくて fuwafuwa furaufura　彷徨って 魂が枯れ果てるまで　終わらない 鮮やかなFLOWER 永遠なんて　意外ともろく 音をたてて崩れた しょっぱい涙　君が舐めてよ また頑張ってみるから SAKURA　咲くあの道を 二人で歩いていこう SAKURA　咲き春風　通りゃんせ fuwafuwa furafura　飛び立って 幸せが逃げないように　与えたい 透明な水を 汚れた靴をはいた猫 明日をいつも見つめてた シッポでバランスをとって 次のドアを開いた SAKURA　咲くあの道を 僕らは歩いて行く SAKURA　咲くあの道を 君と歩いて行く SAKURA　咲き舞う夢　恋しくて fuwafuwa furafura　彷徨って 魂が枯れ果てるまで　終わらない 鮮やかなFLOWER 咲かせたいSAKURA色のFLOWER Wow Flower Flower wow Flower Wow Flower Flower wow Flower |-| Romaji= Ano shiroi kaze ga mune wo fukinukeru Nakidashisou na kao shite Deai to wakare Itoshii kimi yo Yogoreteku boku wo warae Kodomo no koro ni Muchuu de sagashita Aijou'tte iu na no yume Kizutsukeatte Kizutsukerarete Kokoro ni ame ga futta SAKURA Saku ano michi wo Bokura wa aruiteiru SAKURA Sakimau yume Koishikute fuwafuwa furafura Samayotte Tamashii ga karehateru made Owaranai Azayaka na FLOWER Eien nante Igai to moroku Oto wo tatete kuzureta Shoppai namida Kimi ga namete yo Mata ganbatte miru kara SAKURA Saku ano michi wo Futari de aruiteyukou SAKURA Saki harukaze Tooryanse fuwafuwa furafura Tobitatte Shiawase ga nigenai you ni Ataetai Toumei na mizu wo Yogoreta kutsu wo haita neko Ashita wo itsumo mitsumeteta Shippo de BALANCE wo totte Tsugi no DOOR wo hiraita SAKURA Saku ano michi wo Bokura wa aruiteyuku SAKURA Saku ano michi wo Kimi to aruiteyuku SAKURA Sakimau yume Koishikute fuwafuwa furafura Samayotte Tamashii ga karehateru made Owaranai Azayaka na FLOWER Sakasetai SAKURA iro no FLOWER Wow Flower Flower wow Flower Wow Flower Flower wow Flower |-| English= That white wind blows through my chest With a tearful face I meet and part from you, my dear Laugh at the dirty me When I was a child, I frantically searched For the dream known as 'love' Hurting each other and getting hurt ourselves Rain fell in my heart We're walking on that road where the SAKURA blooms The dream in which SAKURA blooms and flutters is lovely softly and waveringly, I wander Until my soul withers and dies, I won't end A vivid FLOWER Eternity unexpectedly Made a sound and crumbled so readily You lick away my salty tears Because I'll try my best again Let's walk on that road where the SAKURA blooms together The SAKURA blooms and lets the spring breeze pass softly and waveringly, I take off So that happiness can't escape, I want to give you Clear water The puss in dirty boots Was always looking at tomorrow Balancing itself with its tail it opened the next door We walk on that road where the SAKURA blooms I walk on that road where the SAKURA blooms with you The dream in which SAKURA blooms and flutters is lovely softly and swayingly, I wander Until my soul withers and dies, I won't end A vivid FLOWER I want to make the FLOWER in SAKURA-color bloom Wow Flower Flower wow Flower... Wow Flower Flower wow Flower... Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs